


First night of your life curled up on your own; looking at you now, would you never know.

by Evaney_Desterek



Series: Red Lines: Stiles Stilinski&Co + Extra [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rabbrividisce: negli occhi di Derek c'è uno strano riflesso, un bagliore rossastro che non sa definire, perchè non è quello che indica la sua imminente trasformazione in Alpha, è qualcos'altro, qualcosa che lui non conosce. Proprio mentre sta per chiedergli cosa diavolo gli prende, Derek lo afferra per le spalle e lo spinge all'indietro, finchè Stiles non è bloccato tra il licantropo e la sua adorata jeep....</p>
            </blockquote>





	First night of your life curled up on your own; looking at you now, would you never know.

**Red Lines: Stiles Stilinski &Co + Extra**  
  
One: Stiles & Derek  
  
  
 _First night of your life curled up on your own; looking at you now, would you never know._  
 

 

  
 

Stiles è ad un passo da Derek, e per qualche ragione sconosciuta il lupo sembra ancora più cupo del solito, il che è seriamente preoccupante.  
Sono nello spiazzo davanti casa Hale, e il silenzio regna sovrano, almeno fin quando la voce del ragazzo non lo infrange, chiamando il nome di Derek un paio di volte e il fatto che questo non gli risponda nonostante i sensi acutizzati, rende Stiles un pochino ansioso. Derek sembra stranamente distante, assente , più di quanto non lo sia normalmente con lui, comunque, e Stiles odia non sapere, odia sentirsi ancora più lontano dall'Alpha.  
Non lo tiene già abbastanza a distanza? Non è già fin troppo inaccessibile, irraggiungibile per lui?  A volte Stiles si ritrova a pensare che darebbe qualsiasi cosa, persino un rene!, per sapere cosa passa per la testa di Derek, conoscere fino in fondo cosa si cela dietro quella scorza da duro. Conoscere il Derek spensierato, quello che era prima della tragedia, prima che la famiglia Hale fosse distrutta.  
Non può sopportare oltre quel silenzio carico di tensione, e gli si avvicina ancora, divorando la distanza irrisoria che li separa, costringendo il moro a portare i suoi occhi chiari nei propri occhi castano chiaro. Stiles rabbrividisce: negli occhi di Derek c'è uno strano riflesso, un bagliore rossastro che non sa definire, perchè non è quello che indica la sua imminente trasformazione in Alpha, è qualcos'altro, qualcosa che lui non conosce.  
Proprio mentre sta per chiedergli cosa diavolo gli prende, Derek lo afferra per le spalle e lo spinge all'indietro, finchè Stiles non è bloccato tra il licantropo e la sua adorata jeep; Derek non gli da tregua, non da modo al suo cervello di pensare a qualcosa perchè divora le sue labbra e tutto diventa confuso, sfocato; un'orgia di gemiti e morsi e respiri rubati, ingoiati, pretesi e la testa gli gira per l'assenza di fiato, come se Derek fosse deciso a rubargli l'anima, il fiato, tutto quello che può e Stiles non protesta, non cerca di sfuggire, anzi, gli concede tutto quello che vuole, tutto quello che può dargli.  
Un singhiozzo lo scuote da capo a piedi perchè quel bacio sa di urgenza: è un bacio disperato di chi cerca altrettanto disperatamente un'ancora a cui aggrapparsi quando tutto sta andando a fondo, quando uno sta annegando in un mare, di fuoco, simile a quello che ha bruciato il vecchio rudere a qualche metro di distanza da loro.  
E' un bacio che sa tanto di quel Derek nascosto che Stiles sente le lacrime pizzicargli gli occhi  ma non piange, non può, perchè quello è il momento di Derek, quello è lo sfogo di Derek e lui non ha il diritto di piangere.  
Quando si separano  hanno il fiatone, come dopo una lunga maratona, e non dicono una parola. Stiles voleva interrompere il silenzio tra loro, e ha fallito miseramente. Derek lo fissa, strano e poi va via, e Stiles è senza energie, così sopraffatto dalle emozioni provate prima che si lascia semplicemente scivolare lungo la portiera della sua jeep, finchè non sente il terreno freddo e ricoperto di foglie accoglierlo, e poi piange. Piange e se ne vergogna un po poichè si sente un moccioso, ma non può fare altrimenti perchè i sentimenti di Derek stanno ancora traversando il suo corpo sotto forma di piccole scosse elettriche e lui sente sulla lingua un sapore amaro e sa che quello è dolore autentico e senso di colpa che stringe il cuore tanto da ucciderti. Lo odia perchè fa eco al suo senso di colpa, a quello di un bambino che si sente responsabile per la morte di sua madre, e al suo dolore, qualcosa che era nascosto lì, dentro di lui, sotto una parlantina sciolta e un sarcasmo tagliente. Non scherzava affatto quando definì queste ultime due come la sua unica arma: difendere quel punto di se stesso che nessuno deve scoprire; difendere quel bambino ferito e spaventato che ancora cerca la sua mamma. Difendere quella parte di sè rinchiusa in una camera asettica del suo inconscio. Con un sommo sforzo si alza e si rinchiude nell'auto che suo padre, solo l'estate prima, gli ha regalato per il suo sedicesimo compleanno. Lì si sente al sicuro come se fosse a casa, e quando accende il motore e ne sente le fusa si sente meglio anche se vorrebbe solo poter dimenticare.  
  
 

 *°*°*  
 

Ha dovuto raccogliere tutto il coraggio e la determinazione che aveva per decidere di tornare a casa Hale, quella notte. Suo padre è in ufficio e questo gli ha dato il via libera per recuperare la jeep e partire. Ha provato a dormire, a dimenticare quel sapore, quell'espressione dipinta sul viso di Derek ma non ci è riuscito. Un'altra cosa in cui ha fallito miseramente. Ci vuole poco per arrivare davanti il vecchio rudere, ancora meno tempo per entrarci perchè la porta è aperta. Dentro è tutto uguale a come l'aveva immaginato: tetro, sporco e distrutto. Al centro dell'ingresso, seduto sugli ultimi gradini della scalinata che porta ai piani superiori, c'è Derek. E' appoggiato alla ringhiera, o almeno a ciò che ne rimane, e quando Stiles gli si avvicina, trasalisce perchè l'espressione su quel viso è anche peggiore di quella del pomeriggio: è vuota, assente, persa e così tanto NON da Derek che ne è spaventato, e si paralizza sotto shock. Non è forse uguale a quella di suo padre, quando sua madre è morta?! Il cuore prende a battergli forte in petto, mentre ricordi passati gli sfilano davanti agli occhi, dolorosi come aghi nella pelle e gli fanno venire voglia di scappare senza voltarsi mai indietro.  
"Stiles Stilinski" in suo aiuto, una vocina all'interno della sua testa "non è il momento di farti venire attacchi di panico!" e lui sa che ha dannatamente ragione, sa che non può scappare e lasciare Derek in quella condizione, e così gli si siede accanto, sperando magari che il movimento attiri la sua attenzione, ma il lupo da segno di non averlo nemmeno notato, e lui sospira.  
"Derek" come nel pomeriggio infrange il silenzio, chiamandone il nome, e come nel pomeriggio l'altro lo ignora e Stiles perde la pazienza perchè Derek comincia ad inquietarlo sul serio, okay? E odia davvero tanto vederlo così, perchè è sbagliato, perchè Derek è quello duro, quello sempre in allerta e con l'aria di chi promette "andrà tutto per il meglio". Non sopporta di vederlo così perchè gli ricorda com'è quella parte di se stesso rinchiusa in quella camera asettica ferita e tremante e debole. Lo odia perchè gli ricorda cosa voglia dire soffrire costantemente, ogni giorno, sentire una parte di te sprofondare lentamente, finchè tutto non è giù, sul fondo. Finchè non anneghi senza via di salvezza. Lo scuote con rabbia, afferrandogli le spalle forte, come se volesse fargli male, perchè vuole fargli male e costringerlo a ritornare alla realtà.  
"Derek!" e questa volta urla perchè è deciso a farsi ascoltare, deciso a riportarlo indietro, ovunque lui sia. Derek è sempre quello duro e sicuro e lui fragile ed insicuro..beh, per una volta le regole possono cambiare. Passano secoli prima che Derek decida di tornare e quando lo fa, afferra i suoi polsi con forza, fissandolo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Stiles sospira sollevato.  
"S-Stiles?" la voce del licantropo è roca, il tono smarrito, spezzato, sofferente.  
"Hey" gli risponde lui, sorridendo, cercando di rassicurarlo. Derek si guarda attorno, vedendo cose che Stiles non può vedere e geme per il dolore, coprendosi le orecchie per non sentire, strizzando gli occhi per non vedere.  
"Cos'hai? Derek ti prego, parlami" lo supplica e si sente dannatamente impotente perchè non può aiutare quel cucciolo di lupo troppo cresciuto.  
"O-oggi" ansima l'altro, con dolore. Stiles non capisce a cosa si riferisce fin quando l'altro non specifica.  
"Oggi è bruciata." e allora il ragazzo sa che quello è esattamente l'anniversario della fine della sua famiglia. L'anniversario della morte del vecchio Derek. Stile sospira e poi afferra le mani dell'altro, costringendolo ad allontanarle - anche perchè Derek non oppone molta resistenza -  e il moro segue il movimento, riportando lo sguardo in quello di Stiles. Questo sente il respiro spezzarglisi in gola nel momento esatto in cui capisce cos'era quel bagliore strano visto nel pomeriggio negli occhi di Derek: fuoco. Il bagliore del fuoco, e poi vede e sente e capisce perchè Derek stia soffrendo così tanto : tutto intorno a loro sta bruciando, scricchiolando, crollando. Le fiamme li circondano, li avvolgono come coperte e anche se non può ferirli, Stiles ne avverte il calore. Un calore soffocante così come l'odore di legna che arde e carne che brucia e poi urla e pianti e gemiti e disperazione. Il ragazzo afferra la mano di Derek e lo tira su, sempre senza sforzo, l'urgenza di fuggire da quel luogo, mettersi in salvo e tornare a respirare aria pura.  
"Andiamo!" urla al moro " Usciamo di quì, Derek!" e lo strattona ancora ma Derek si impunta lì, dov'è, sul pavimento che lentamente si sta annerendo.  
"Non posso" e scuote la testa "non mi lasciando andare, Stiles" ed è così affranto, così stanco e spezzato che Stiles vorrebbe solo urlare e piangere e picchiare qualcosa, invece lo tira ancora più forte e ripete "usciamo di quì" e alla fine Derek si lascia trascinare, docile, finchè non sono fuori. L'aria della sera è fresca e pulita. Il silenzio attorno a loro è la cosa più bella che Stiles abbia mai sentito. Cadono sul terreno, ansimando, e Derek lo stringe forte tra le braccia, e fa male, ma Stiles non potresta e lo stringe di rimando. Sa che Derek sta cercando di non cadere, di non cedere e piangere perchè lui è l'Alpha, perchè lui è il misterioso e insensibile Derek Hale e non dovrebbe mai mostrarsi in quello stato. Il ragazzo pensa che forse è questo il motivo per cui tiene tutti così a distanza: non vuole far vedere a nessuno l'essere sfregiato dal fuoco, ferito e colpevole che si nasconde in una camera asettica parallela a quella in cui si trova la parte debole di se stesso; gli viene da ridere perchè, per ironia, due tipi così, apparentemente, diversi come loro, alla fine sono tragicamente simili, più di quanto si voglia ammettere. Ricambia come può la stretta di Derek, sperando che il moro capisca che lui può capirlo. Vuole che sappia che con lui può essere umano e debole quanto vuole, perchè lui sa cosa voglia dire sentirsi così, e può benissimo sorreggerlo, come ha già fatto in una determinata situazione, in piscina. Spera che capisca che lui farà finta di non vedere, nè sentire le lacrime e i singhiozzi che in quel momento gli stanno scuotendo il corpo, da capo a piedi.  
"Lasciali andare, Derek" gli sussurra quasi un'eternità dopo; ha evitato di parlare, lasciando che il ragazzo sfogasse per bene, non osando interrompere il suo momento di piangere.  
"Non posso" dice nuovamente l'altro, crogiolandosi nel calore di Stiles, un calore vivo e dolce e così diverso da quello delle fiamme. Si crogiola nel suono della sua voce così tranquilla, rilassante; nel suo odore che sa di buono, di vita e speranza.  
" Si che puoi, devi farlo, Derek" ribatte allora Stiles, allontandandosi quel poco che basta a far incrociare i loro occhi " Devi andare avanti."  
"No, non è giusto." protesta subito Derek "Loro dovevano andare avanti, NON IO. Io dovrei essere morto."  
"No!" esclama senza pensarci, terrorizzato al solo pensiero. Ha sempre detto che Derek lo metteva a disagio e che avrebbe preferito vederlo morto, ma la verità è che ha sempre desiderato essere vicino a quel ragazzo così irraggiungibile, sempre voluto essere quello su cui poteva contare. Il disagio nasceva dalla distanza che li separava, dal distacco con cui lo guardava, dalla somiglianza con il se stesso di anni fa.  
"Si, invece, perchè è colpa mia se sono morti, tutta colpa mia. Sapevo che non dovevo avvicinarmi a Kate, mio padre mi aveva avvisato che li avrei uccisi tutti, ma l'ho ignorato. Lei era così bella, fragile..umana. Qualcosa che io non potevo essere."  
"Eri innamorato, Derek, e stupido ed è successo, non puoi continuare a punirti in questo modo! Sono sicuro che loro vorrebbero vederti andare avanti, vorrebbero vederti felice!"  
" Non posso dimenticare, Stiles. Ho sulle mani il loro sangue. Non posso semplicemente dimenticare e andare avanti."  
"Ti sbagli! Andare avanti non vuol dire necessariamente "dimenticare", sai? Quando è morta mia madre la pensavo come te, ma mio padre aveva bisogno di me, noi avevamo bisogno di andare avanti. E' doloroso, è difficile ma so che mia madre l'avrebbe voluto. Rimanere fermo nei ricordi, senza andare avanti è qualcosa di fint roppo facile."  
"Tu avevi tuo padre, io cos'ho?"  
"Me." risponde istantaneamente, senza esitare " e il branco. Tuo zio, anche se è pazzo e ha cercato di uccidermi. Scott e anche Jackson...forse."  
" Il branco sta con me solo per il potere." ribatte, scuotendo il capo " Sei troppo ingenuo"  
" E tu sottovaluti troppo le persone! Smettila di fare il Batman silenzioso e nascosto nel buio! Non hai bisogno di fare tutto da solo, puoi contare su di noi, sai?"  
"Non posso fidarmi di nessuno, te l'ho già detto"  
"No! Non vuoi fidarti di nessuno, stupido lupo cocciuto! Sei tu che non vuoi, perchè hai paura di fidarti di chichessia, ed è davvero una cazzata"  
" Posso fidarmi di te?"  
"Non te l'ho appena detto? Non te l'ho già dimostrato, nonostante la tua costante gentilezza?! Devo forse raccontarti tutte le volte che ho salvato le tue chiappe da lupo, mentre tu non facevi altro che abbaiarmi ordini?!"  
"Stiles"  
"Si?"  
"Sta zitto" e sul serio, sono scoppiati a ridere perchè tutto quello è strano, surreale e dannatamente bello. Derek è tornato il solito e Stiles è felice perchè sembra che le ombre siano passate, così come la notte è stata scacciata dall'alba che si sta affacciando, colorando il cielo delle sue tinte.  
" E comunque, io mi fido di te" confessa Stiles, arrossendo quel tanto che basta, cercando di mantenere un'espressione neutra, incurante. Derek sbuffa quella che potrebbe essere una risata trattenuta.  
"Non dovresti." ribatte.  
"Oh, ma smettila Edward!" lo prende in giro il più piccolo, ghignando. Derek alza gli occhi al cielo, ringhiando la sua disapprovazione per quel paragone.  
"Magari potrei provare...." aveva bisbigliato, forse imbarazzato dalle sue stesse parole "..a fidarmi. Di te, intendo, anche se sei un povero umano fragile e iperattivo, chiacchierone e impertinente tanto da farmi irritare sempre." aggiunge perchè forse vuole cercare di mantenere la sua aria arrogante e non uscire troppo fuori dal personaggio; questo a Stiles basta, perchè è più di quanto avesse mai potuto sperare, e prima di baciare quella labbra pallide, non può evitare di borbottare "Stupido lupo".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note autrice:  
Allora è la prima Sterek che pubblico - ma non è l'unica che ho scritto!XD - e dovete vederla come solo una one shot, poichè le altre storie che pubblicherò in questa "raccolta" riguardano Stiles e il suo rapporto con altri personaggi! Infatti il titolo "Red Lines" dovrebbe proprio simboleggiare la linea rossa che lega Stiles con personaggi come Erika o Lydia. Ovviamente non ci saranno tutti, ma solo quelli che hanno avuto un particolare tipo di rapporto e/o approccio o altro con il nostro beniamino iperattivo! L'extra invece sarà un'altra slash, ma non vi dico con chi u.u/  
Sono cattiva? Forse.  
*I'm the Alpha -blink- *  
Detto questo, credo di essermi spiegata abbastanza bene, no? x°D  *altrimenti dovrò mettermi in punizione e fare un'ora di detenzione con Harris o Gerard....NON FATEMI QUESTO! Q____Q*


End file.
